When Happily Ever After Ends
by Katkid
Summary: My entry for the Takari contest. A party brings tragedy...


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so please don't sue me.Please be kind, this is my first romance fic.

When Happily Ever After Ends

TK Takaishi sat in the blindingly white waiting room holding back the tears that were pricking his eyes. He didn't dare look at her family sitting across the room.It had all happened so fast, so terribly fast.

_The screeching of the tires, the sound of metal colliding on metal and twisting, the sound of glass shattering…_He shuddered, driving the terrifying memories from his mind and ignoring the pain on his arm.

It's not supposed to be this way! TK mentally screamed.The heroes aren't supposed to die.SHE can't die.Not like this.

A single tear trickled down his face and dropped off his chin, but he didn't notice.All he could do was sit in the chair that smelled like antiseptic and think of how it had been his fault.

_It had been an innocent enough idea: go to a party.Something almost any normal 15-year old would do._

_ _

_And another natural thing would be to bring your girlfriend.Well, technically, she didn't fall into the category of girlfriend, but he was going to tell her how he felt about her sometime that night._

_ _

_So TK had asked her to come to the party with him.He'd been delighted when she accepted his offer._

_ _

_7:00 eventually rolled around and TK picked her up for the party.Matt had been nice enough to drive them._

_ _

_The first hours of the party were a muddled blur in TK's mind, but they weren't important.All he could remember of them was loud, blaring music and an overcrowded house._

_ _

_What was truly important was the next thirty minutes._

_ _

_Matt would be coming around 10:30 to take them home.There was still an hour and a half left when the whole thing started._

_ _

_Somebody had started raucously laughing and the sound of vomiting was heard in the other room._

_ _

_TK had rushed into the room to see empty beer cans littering the ground.He found himself wishing that Matt would come sooner._

_ _

_She had whispered to him: "TK, I don't like this.Let's go outside."_

_ _

_And so outside they had went._

A doctor walked into the waiting room, breaking him out of his reverie.Though he was speaking to HER family, TK still listened.

She was in a coma.

Her family was allowed to see her before leaving, but TK remained, refusing to leave.

They sat in the crowded car on the way home.Matt still wouldn't be coming for another half hour, so they had gotten a ride home.

_ _

_The person that was driving them wasn't drunk.That was what killed TK.It wasn't the driver's fault._

_ _

_The car in front of them had slammed on their brakes, forcing them to swerve around them—and right into the path of an oncoming mini-van._

_ _

_Time seemed to stop as realization hit.They were going to crash.TK felt sick remembering that the car didn't have seatbelts._

_ _

And the mini-van collided with them head-on.There was a scary lurch, then a deafeningly loud crunching sound.Glass shattered and then darkness came to take him away.

_ _

_He'd woken up to flashing lights, loud sirens—in an ambulance.They told him he was lucky.All he needed was stitches on his arm._

_ _

_But where was she?TK didn't find out until after he'd been treated that she was in critical condition._

_ _

_And so there he sat in the waiting room, avoiding the looks from her family.They all blamed him.And he blamed himself as well._

_ _

_Then they had left, leaving him alone in the too cheery waiting room.Finally, a doctor allowed him to see her…_

_ _

TK walked into the room, looking at her.Even with all the machines around her, monitoring her heartbeat and regulating her breathing, she was beautiful.

Slowly, he advanced to her side keeping quiet, though he knew noise wouldn't wake her.

The heart monitor was weakly beating.Her life was slipping away.

He'd never wanted it to be this way when he told her, but he took a deep breath and began: "I'm sorry.This was supposed to be a fun night for us."

The heart monitor was almost not pulsing at all.It was now or never.He took a deep breath, but before the words could leave his mouth, a high-pitched continuous beep cut through the room.It was over.

TK sighed and closed his eyes, though tears still made their way down his face as he began to walk from the room.

He'd never told her.She would never know.

He reached the doorway and turned back to her, looking at her one last time and quietly said the words his heart had been burning to say: "I love you, Kari Kamiya."

The high-pitched beep suddenly stopped and became instead a normal pulse.She was back and somehow, TK knew she would survive…


End file.
